The Rose of Innocence
by EmilyHarmony
Summary: Verena Rainwood is expected to live the life of an average witch. Nobody suspects that her destiny lies elsewhere. One that will not be pretty. ON HIATUS!
1. Birthdays,Brothers, and Hogwarts Letters

This is my first story. So go easy on me. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Sunlight filtered through the pink curtains. I slowly opened my eyes. Normally, I roll over and go back to sleep, until my parents or brothers woke me up. But today is special. My eyes lit up with glee. Today is my birthday! I sprinted over go the curtains and yanked them open, allowing sunlight to bounce off the pink walls. I swiftly ran to my mirror to brush my hair. The brown curls were easier to tame then soon I tied my hair in a neat ponytail with my favorite pink ribbon, the door burst open and my brothers waltzed in. Jesse had a stupid little keyboard, Miles had maracas, and Ben had a stupid grin on his face. Before I could kick them out, Jesse rolled a chord. They started singing with Jesse singing and playing at the same time, Miles doing a stupid little dance and shaking the maracas, and Ben singing falsetto.

 _Happy birthday_ _to you,_

 _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy birthday dear Verena,_

 _Happy birthday to you._

 _And many more!"_

I laughed."You practiced this time! Last year, it was awful!"

I giggled and Jesse and Miles just laughed and hoisted me on their shoulders and carried me downstairs with Ben followed hastily ranting about how last year's song wasn't bad. Mom and Dad were in kitchen. Mom turned around from the counter,her eyes sparkled.

"Happy birthday sweetheart!"

"Thanks Mom!" I hugged her from my brothers' shoulders and she flicked her wand, sending the fruit salad almost directly in Dad's face.

"Happy birthday, pumpkin!" Dad said cheerfully.

Jesse and Miles set me down and I hugged Dad.

"What do you want for breakfast,honey?"

Mom's wand was poised for action. Eggs and French Toast were there in seconds. My family sat down to eat. Jesse was telling me about a Hogwarts professor, Miles was telling Mom about his favorite subject,DADA, and Dad was telling Ben about his many adventures as as Auror. Then, owls flew in with our mail, dropping it all in the the giant jello mold. Dad waved his wand, cleaning the mail and sending it to whoever it was for. I saw my brothers looking at a familiar letter. I had many colorful cards and packages But something caught my eye,I saw the same letter my brothers got. Hogwarts!


	2. Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts Express

Author's note: Hey guys, I'm sorry about the errors in the last chapter. My family had to go to church. I also forgot the note and the disclaimer. Please R&R and enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just the people you don't recognize.

I was practically was running to keep up with Mum. We are on our way to Diagon Alley for my school supplies. Dad took my brothers the day before my birthday. It was just Mum and me. Mum usually took all four us there. She would buy whoever wasn't going to Hogwarts a gift. But this time, Mum was buying me late birthday gift and school stuff.

Both of us were weaving through the crowds of Muggles. Mum isn't comfortable with Muggles. She's purebloood, so she never really to interact with them. Dad's a half-blood, his mother was a Muggle-born. Nobody is against their marriage. But their not giddy about it either. We finally made it to the Leaky Cauldron. Mum let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad we're out of there," she stated.

She and I went over to the the counter to greet Tom, the bartender.

"Hello Markie, what will it be?" asked the archaic-looking man. She laughed.

"Nothing today, Tom. Just passing ,my only daughter, is going to Hogwarts this year," Mum replied.

Tom smiled, revealing stained teeth. He patted me on the shoulder.

"Well, good luck to you, dearie," Tom smiled again.

I smiled back. Mum said goodbye to Tom and led me out of the pub. We stopped at a brick wall. Mum tapped a spot with her wand three times, and the brick wall began move. In a few seconds, the wall was gone and Diagon Alley was right in front of us. People were chattering, animals were bustling about, it never ceases to impress me. I followed Mum who led me directly to Olivanders.

"Okay, Vera, here's some money, I'm going to go get your present, you go get your wand,"Mum ordered, with a determined look on her face.

"Ok," I agreed. Mr. Olivander was always been kind to me. He let me look quite a few wands, while my brothers shopped for all their school stuff. I am quite comfortable with him. I entered the shop, causing Mr. Olivander to look up.

"Ah, Miss Rainwood, what can I do for you?"Mr. Olivander asked. " I'm here for a wand," I stated. He nodded.

"Let's take some measurements," he said cheerfully.

The tape in his pocket did the measurements by itself. It took in them in weird places. When that was done, he pulled a box off the shelf.

"Cedar, dragon heartstring, eight and a half inches. Give it a wave," he directed.

I was just about to, but he snatched away.

"Try this one, vine, phoenix feather, ten and a quarter inch."

He gave it to me. He did the same thing again. The cycle went on for a while.

Mr. Olivander seemed quite cheery. But honestly, I'm getting tired. He pulled yet another wand out of its box.

"Rowan, unicorn hair, eleven inches, try this one."

I took it and felt a warm feeling from the wand. I waved it above my head and purple, white, and blue sparks flew from it.

Mr. Olivander's eyes lit with glee."Excellent! How very good indeed!" He said happily.

I paid for the wand with six galleons and went outside to wait for Mum.

When I finally spotted her, she was carrying a dusky brown cat. I squealed and hurried to meet her.

"Oh, thank you,Mum!" I said happily, stroking the cat's head, causing her to purr.

"You're welcome!" Mum said, happy that I liked her gift.

We went and purchased the books on the list,(Sorcerer's Stone, page sixty six and seven.) a cauldron, glass phials, a set of brass scales, a telescope, and got fitted for all the robes.

By time we were done, all I wanted do was read "Hogwarts, a History." with Dusk(the cat.) at my feet. "Mum, can we go home?" I asked, feeling even more tired. Mum agreed. After two hours of reading, I went to bed.

Today is September 1st! I placed my folded clothes in my trunk. Dusk was sitting on my copies of "Magical Me" and Hogwarts, a History." I moved her and grabbed the books and threw them in the trunk.

Confident I remembered everything, I close the trunk with a snap, and exited my room with Dusk at my heels.

"Mum, I'm ready to go!" I said, walking into the kitchen. Mum nodded and yelled to the boys that it was time to go.

Now, we are at the station. I pushed the trolley as walked next to Mum, who was looking uncomfortable, due to all the Muggles. Dusk was too, her green eyes flashed everytime a stranger past.

Then Mum spotted a plump woman with red hair and jogged up to greet her" Molly, how are you?" Mum asked, smiling.

" Markie! What a surprise! I'm wonderful, how bout yourself?" Molly inquired. Mum and the woman started talking. Mum introduced me to her. Her name is Molly Weasley. Then, a boy with black hair came up to and asked how to get on the platform.

"It's quite simple,dear. You walk straight through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. It's vital that you don't stop," stated Mrs. Weasley.

"Vera,why don't you show him,"Mum said.

I began to walk towards the mentioned barrier. I gradually started running. By the time I was running at full speed, I was in the wizarding world. The boy with black hair, mumbled his thanks and went to put his trunk on the train. I did the same, taking Dusk out of the trolley. I hugged Mum goodbye and entered the train. It started moving at eleven sharp. I struggled to find a compartment, one had a person with a cat allergy, the other I disagreed with a bossy, annoying girl with bushy hair. I found one with the boy with black hair, and the boy that was with , Ron.

"Do you mind if sit here?"I asked. "No,"said Ron. "Thank you," I said. I sat down. "What are your names?"I asked. " Ron Weasley," Ron said. " Harry Potter."


	3. The Sorting

Author's note: Hey, guys I'm sorry about the errors last time. Please read and review. It inspires me to write more. Disclaimer: I just own the peeps you don't recognize.

Ron and I started sputtering. I am sitting across from Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived! We were both trying to ask Harry a bunch of questions. Finally, Ron managed to ask a coherent question.

"Do you have ..." he paused for a moment. " The scar? "

"Yeah," Harry lifted up his bangs. Ron and I gasped.

"Wicked," he breathed.

"So that's where You- Know-Who..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say next. Ron and I stared at him for a few moments. Harry broke the silence.

"Are all of your family wizards?" He asked. Ron answered before I could.

"I think so, but Mum's got a second cousin, who is a accountant," He replied. Harry nodded and turned to me. "What about you?" he asked politely.

"My paternal grandmother's parents are muggles, but my Mum's family are all wizards," I responded.

" Sorry, but I didn't catch your name," Ron said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Verena Rainwood. But call me Vera," I replied.

" Fred and George have mentioned you once or twice, your brother, Miles, spoke fondly of you," Ron said. I smiled.

"Fred and George did same for you," I responded. Ron scoffed. " Yeah, right," he muttered.

He turned to Harry." I heard that you went to live with Muggles. Are they bad?" He asked.

" Not all of them, just the ones I live with," Harry replied. " I wish I had some wizard siblings, how many do you have?" he inquired. We both answered at the same time.

" Four." Six." I quickly began to tell Harry about my four brothers. I didn't tell him about my oldest brother. We don't talk about him much, he was on You-Know-Who's side the night he fell. Daniel went into hiding and never was found. They think he was killed. Ron was in the middle of telling Harry about his brother, Bill, when a smiley, cheery, woman opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Would you like anything of the trolley, dearies?" Harry quickly leapt out of his seat, digging in his pocket for money. I jumped up as well, reaching into my handbag for some money. Ron held up a sandwich.

"I'm all set, thanks," he said gloomily, not sounding like he meant it. I picked out a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs. However,. Harry on the other hand, basically, got everything on the trolley. He paid eleven Sickles and seven Knut's.

"Hungry?" I asked, smirking. Ron snickered.

"Starving," Harry responded, taking out of a Pumpkin Pasty.

"You want some, Ron?"

I looked out the window. The bright green fields were gone and there were ominous woods, the trees branches sticking in every direction. There were also dark river and hills looking lush and moist.

"Can either of you do any magic?" Harry asked.

" George showed me how turn Scabbers yellow," Ron stated.

" Show us," I begged. Ron took out his wand and cleared his throat. But before he could display his talent, the bossy,annoying girl with large front teeth came in.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost one," She said, making a point to ignore me. Dusk hissed at her, remembering that she had stepped on her tail. She ignored Dusk and noticed the wand in Ron's hand.

"Oh, are you going to do magic? Let's see it then."she looked at him expectantly. Ron cleared his throat again.

"Sunshine, daisies butter mellow turn this stupid, fat,rat yellow."

He waved his wand and and a little spark came out and hit Scabbers, but it did nothing. My face flushed in embarrassment for Ron, who also looked pink.

"Are you sure it's real? Well, it's not very good, is it?"I tried a few simple spells myself and they worked for in my family' s is the least bit magic, so it a wonderful surprise, my letter, but I was very pleased, of course, it's the best of witchcraft there is,l've heard, l learned all of our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it'll be enough, I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said this all, hardly taking a breath.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, while I introduced myself.

"Verena Rainwood,"I said, hoping she forgot about our encounter with at the other compartment, which she asked me to leave. Dusk had settled back down, but eyed her warily.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron mumbled.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied. " Really? I know all about you. I got few extra books for background reading, and you're in "Modern Magical History, " "Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts", and "Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century," said Hermione. "Am I?" Harry sounded dazed.

" My, you didn't know? I'd find everything if it was me," Hermione said, slower than her last speeches.

" Do any you know what house you're going to be in? I asked a couple people and Gryffindor sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be a horrible either. You best get changed, it can't be much longer now." She turned and left. I got up and followed her.

" Hermione, wait!" She turned around. " Can I change in your compartment?" Hermione thought for a moment. " I suppose," she said, and I followed her in the compartment. I slipped the robes over my head, adjusting them properly, before turning to leave. I turned back to Hermione.

" Hermione?" " Yes?" " I'm sorry about what I said earlier, can we just forgive and forget?" I requested, not wanting to start this year with a enemy. Hermione thought for a moment.

"Oh, I suppose," she decided,offering a me small smile. I smiled back at her. "I'll see you soon." Hermione nodded and I went back to my compartment.

Three boys came racing out, one of them whining about his knuckle, and another one was crying about his nose, which had a cat bite on it.

" Excuse me," I said smoothly, squeezing past them.

One them stared at me. I shut the compartment door, and noticed that Harry and Ron weren't changed.

" What happened?" I asked as Ron picked up Scabbers by the tail.

" Has he been knocked out? No, I don't believe it, he gone back to sleep," Ron said in disgust. Dusk was licking her ruffled fur. Harry told me that three boys had come in to take some of our candy, but Scabbers and Dusk bit them. I smiled and stroked Dusk's head. I had to step out again, so the boys could change. When I returned, a voice sounded through the train:

" We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your belongings in the train, it will arrive separately."

I felt little nauseous. Harry and Ron looked like they felt the same way. I grabbed the remaining pieces of candy and put it in my handbag, along with Dusk and out with my luggage. Then, the train slowed to a stop, and we started getting out. It was tiny platform, wet and damp. I shivered and went in search of Harry, Hermione, or Ron. I found Hermione, who shivered and we crowded together for warmth. I saw a lamp hovering over the sea of heads.

" Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"

That must be Hagrid,my brothers spoke fondly of him. He was bigger than I thought. But his warm smile made me feel warm inside. Hermione almost slipped next to me, but I grabbed her hand.

" Thanks," she smiled at me, but I could barely see it.

" You'll get her firs' sight o Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his large shoulder.

The narrow trail we had been walking on got wider and led to a black lake. A grand castle was in front of us with towers and turrets. I gasped and Hermione do the same next to me.

" No more'n than four to a boat. I got in with Ron,Hermione, and Harry.

"Everyone one in?"shouted Hagrid, who was in all by himself.

" FORWARD!" The boats glided across the lake, which was as smooth as a baby's cheek. We ducked as we went under the cliff quick took us to a tunnel. The tunnel ended and we climbed out onto the underground harbor.

"Oy, you there, is this your toad?" said Hagrid. "Trevor!" Neville cried joyfully, opening his hands. We finally arrived at a door, were Hagrid rapped on it three times. A severe-looking witch answered the door in emerald-green robes. Her face fold me that she was hard person to please.

" Firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Professor McGonagall opened the door wider.

" Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." We followed her that stone floor. She showed us a small empty chamber off the hall.

" Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before that, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like a family within Hogwarts. You have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room," said Professor McGonagall. " The 4 houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn house points. While any rule-breaking will lose them. At the end of the year, the house with he most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will credit to whichever house becomes yours. " The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you waiting."

Her eyes lingered on my messy ponytail and Neville's cloak.

" I will return for you shortly. Please wait quietly." With that, she left. We all waited in nervous silence.

Professor McGonagall returned in what felt like eternity. "Form a line please, and follow me."

We did so and the door to the Great Hall opened. Heads turned and a hush fell over the students. There thousands candles were floating in the air, the sky looks like the sky outside, which looked magnificent. At the end of line, was a stool with a very dirty, beaten up, hat. The hat began to sing. (Sorcerer's Stone page 117&118) The hall burst into applause. The hat bowed to all four tables. Professor McGonagall had a long scroll.

" When I call your name , you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

"Abbott, Hannah!"HUFFLEPUFF!

"Bones, Susan!"HUFFLEPUFF!

"Boot, Terry!" RAVENCLAW!

Brocklehurst, Mandy was a Ravenclaw , Lavender was the first Gryffindor, Milicent was Slytherin. Finch-Fletchey Justin was Hufflepuff.

" Granger, Hermione." Hermione swiftly ran to the stool and plopped the hat on her head. " GRYFFINDOR!" Screamed the hat. Hermione walked in controlled, steady, gait to the Gryffindor table.

But it showed that she was very pleased.

Neville was Gryffindor, but he ran off the stool with the hat on his head. Moon, Nott , Parkinson , Patil, Patil, and Perks.

Then, " Potter, Harry." Harry was pale as he went to the stool. There were whispers traveling all across the hall. I resisted the urge to yell for them to be quiet. " GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry practically ran over to the Gryffindor table. People were screaming there cheers.

A few moments later, "Rainwood,Verena." As I walked up to the stool, I realized my legs felt like jelly. I sat down primly, and placed the hat on my head. " Hmm, where to put you... a fine mind, witty too, plenty of loyalty, cunning is plentiful, ah bravery too." The hat felt it was taking hours.

"Better be, GRYFFINDOR!" I took the hat of my head, and walked swiftly toward the table. I sat next to Hermione, who smiled at me.

Ron looked like he was about to vomit by time his name was called. It did'nt take long at all. Ron sat down shakily on the chair next to Harry. Now the Sorting was finished, and Dumbledore stood up, beaming.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year of Hogwarts! Before we begin I would like to say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down.

There was a ton of food I got a little bit of everything. Desserts were soon after the main course.

I spotted Ben talking to a girl with brown hair(Katie Bell) and Miles was talking to the Weasley Twins. I didn't see Jesse.

Ten minutes later, we were heading to the the out common room. Percy led us through tapestries, secret passageways, and moving staircases. The vases in the corridor were crashing into each other. Percy shook his head in disgust.

" Peeves! I'll get the bloody baron!" Percy said this like he said it many times.

" Oohh, ickle firsties what fun!" After awhile, Peeves left and we could move.

Finally, we came to a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink dress.

" Password?" "Caput Draconis."Correct." The portrait swung open and we finally got to our dorms. Hermione, Lavender,Parvati, and I went up to our dorms. I curled up in the four-poster bed and fell asleep.

Please Review.


	4. Potions

I woke up early, which is rare for me. Careful not to wake the other girls, I slipped out of bed and got dressed. I left the dorm, creeping stealthily down the spiral staircase. When I entered the common room, two seventh years, a boy and girl were sleeping on the couch together. I smiled, knowing that McGonagall wouldn't approve. Better wake them up before she sees. I leaned over and shook the girl's shoulder.

" Hey, wake up," I said. The girl lifted her head off the guy's chest.

" What's the matter, kid?" she asked groggily. I smiled and gestured toward the sunlight. Her eyes widened and she swore.

"Blake, honey, we overslept! Wake up!" Blake blinked.

" Hi Sierra." He was oblivious to the sun outside. He leaned in to kiss her, also oblivious to my presence. I cleared my throat, earning the attention of both students. Blake noticed the sun outside and blanched. He cursed and got up from the couch.

" Better not make that mistake again, or McGonagall might come before someone else can save your hide," I said, trying not to smile. Blake and Sierra shared a horrified look.

" Please don't tell on us," Blake begged. Sierra's eyes lit up with a new idea.

" Tell you what, Blake and I will give a tour of the whole castle if you don't tell." Sierra reasoned. I thought this over, knowing I wouldn't snitch on them anyway. Blake looked indignant.

" But Sierra..." he whined. She glared at him. He wisely stayed quiet. They both have me the puppy-dog eyes.

" Well, I guess that will suffice," I decided. They both let out a sigh of relief.

" Come on then." Sierra and Blake stood up and left quickly. I ran as fast as fast as my little first year legs could carry me.

I walked in the Great Hall. Blake and Sierra gone back upstairs to do who knows what. I sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Lavender Brown, who was chatting away with Parvati Patil. I happily piled eggs and bacon on my plate. Knowing where almost everything was put me in a good mood. We had our first Potions class today. My brothers told me Snape was a old git. I wonder if it's true. I finished my breakfast and stood up to head to the dungeons a little early.

When I got down there, not a single soul was present in the cold, stone Potions class room. It had a creepy vibe. You could almost hear a soft humming that vibrated in the walls. I could swear I could hear something whispering in my ear. I sat at the closest desk near the wall, listening to strange noise that stirred within. Then, a bundle of Slytherin students came in, laughing about something probably not funny. I saw the three boys from the train at the head of the group. I shook my head and took out my textbook to look through.

The wall now possessed the cacophony of silence. I cocked my head to hear nothing. Must have been my imagination. I went back to reading my book. Just as I was getting to the good part, Hermione sat next to me.

" You're reading your textbook. You're about the only one who does. Pity. It's a very fascinating book." She talked about other fascinating books, but I really wasn't listening. Harry and Ron came in at the last minute, both slightly out of breath. They went for the for the front desk. Almost as soon as they got situated, Professor Snape walked in.

" You're here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he said quietly. The class was hanging on to every word. Silence was present in the gloomy dungeons.

" As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic at all. I don't expect you to appreciate the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmer fumes , the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as dunderheaded as the bunch I usually have to teach."

Hermione sat on the edge of her seat and I sat up a little straighter.

" Tell me, Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root asphodel town infusion of wormwood?"

I wrote down the question even though I knew he wasn't asking me. It was a sleeping potion. Draught of something. Living Death. I wrote it down next to the question.

" I don't know, sir," Harry said quietly.

Snape smirked.

" Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?"

Goat's stomach. I did the same thing with the last question.

Snape looked amused.

" What is the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood?"

There is none. It's also called aconite. I looked at my parchment with satisfaction.

He told Harry all the answers and told everyone to write it down.

" A point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."

It was Murphy's Law for Harry during that Potions lessons. We were in pairs. I was with Hermione. Snape walked around the room criticizing basically everyone. It was easier than I expected. He just sort of looked at our potion and said nothing. I guess no news is good news. This is supposed to cure boils. I wonder if ours would actually cure boils, or make them worse.

I guess Malfoy is the teacher's pet because he was stewing his horned slugs " perfectly." Please. That idiot may be okay at this, but he's hopeless at all the other classes. The green smoke started rising from Neville and Seamus's potion. The cauldron had melted into a blob and potion was everywhere. Everyone was standing on their stools to avoid the atrocious mess except Snape who shook his head in disgust and cleared the whole mess with one foolish wand-wave.

" You imbecile!" Snape snarled. " You must have added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire.

Neville looked like he was an Egyptian when God sent the ten plagues on the Egyptians.

" Take him to the hospital wing!" Snape snapped at Seamus.

Snape was mad at Harry for not watching Neville. Sigh, this is going to a long day.


End file.
